i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Sea Dream
| Image = Sea.Dream.jpg | ImgCaption = | Chinese = | Pinyin = | Alias = Paragon Sea Dream | Titles = Great Paragon | Status = Deceased | StatusExtra = ; revived Reincarnated (second life) | KilledBy = | Cod = Burning her life force (revived by Meng Hao) Allheaven's curse | Age = Unknown | Species = Human | Gender = Female | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = | Friend = | Enemy = 33 Heavens Immortal God Continent Devil Mainland Dao Fang | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = Nine Seals Immortal Ancient Lightning Emperor | Occupation = Paragon of the Paragon Immortal Realm (former) Last Paragon of the Paragon Immortal Realm Paragon of the Mountain and Sea Realm Founder of the Three Great Daoist Societies Founder of the Nine Seas God World Founder of the Sublime Flow Sword Grotto | Affiliation = Paragon Immortal Realm (former) Mountain and Sea Realm Three Great Daoist Societies Nine Seas God World Sublime Flow Sword Grotto Echelon | Sect = | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Paragon Immortal Realm | Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = | Region = | Location = Mountain and Sea Realm | Cultivation = 7-Essences Dao Realm Mortal (second life) | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Information needed | Manhua = | Book = ? , ? , 7 , 8 , ? , 10 | Appearsin = ??? chapters | Quotation = Big bro Nine Seals, I’m coming to join you…. I’m the most useless of everyone. I was useless back then, and now… I’m just as useless…. I didn’t even kill an Imperial Lord, let alone a Paragon. Completely useless. To all you children of the Mountain and Sea Realm, I truly hope… that you can live quiet and safe lives. | Speaker = Sea Dream before her death | Book# = 8 | Chapter# = 1400 | Introduction = Paragon Sea Dream is one of the recurring characters in [[I Shall Seal the Heavens|''I Shall Seal the Heavens'']]. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = She was one of the three Paragons of the Paragon Immortal Realm, with the others being Paragon Nine Seals (Half-Step to Transcendence) and Paragon Immortal Ancient (8-Essence). She is the creator of the Nine Seas God World and Sublime Flow Sword Grotto of the Three Great Daoist Societies of the nine mountains and seas of the Mountain and Sea Realm. | History = | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Three Great Doaist Societies/Affiliations Category:7 Essences Category:Deceased Category:Nine Seas God World/Affiliations Category:Sublime Flow Sword Grotto/Affiliations Category:Dao Realm Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Paragon of the Paragon Immortal Realm Category:Paragon of the Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:Paragons Category:Paragons Immortal Realm/Characters Category:True Immortal Category:Immortal Realm Category:Recurring Characters Category:Killed by Allheavens curse